Switched for Good
by Sono-the-cat
Summary: What happens when Pansy and Hermione are in a duel? Something strange happens, thats right! They both switch bodies over night. Both have to play their parts. And Draco Malfoy is waiting...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters and settings...**

**Yeah well I want to thank my beta Mooncalf :D Without her my story would be a load of poop. So thank you Mooncalf. I would also like to thank Samiie for giving me some ideas :D hello samiie if ur reading this that is. yeah well I hope you enjoy the story.**

"Rictusempra!" Pansy and Hermione both yelled while pointing their wands at each other. The duel went on for ages until Pansy yelled an unknown spell. They both flew backwards, hitting their heads on the wall behind them.

Hermione got up quickly and dusted her robes, "Don't you ever do that to Ronald again! You certainly have no feelings for others. As a Slytherin, I couldn't see why not."

"He disserved to loose his hair, besides it was getting in the way." Sneered Pansy. "Maybe I'll try it on you're thick head one day, it would help everyone to concentrate on something else other than Granger's load of-"

"What is the meaning of this?" shrieked a voice. The two girls looked up at a red Professor McGonagall. "50 points from each House and detention tomorrow with me, 8 o'clock! Get up and go to your dorms this instant!"

Pansy stalked of angrily to her Slytherin dorm where a party was held.

Hermione fell to her pillow, feeling rather dizzy, and thought that tomorrow would be a better day.

How wrong she was.

"Wake up, sleepy head! WAKEY WAKEY!" a girl shouted. Pansy shot out of bed and stared at Lavender. How odd. What was Lavender Brown doing in the Slytherin Common Room?

"What do you think you're doing here?" Pansy shrieked, sending pillows flying everywhere. The girls around the dorm gave Pansy a WTF look.

"Well? GET OUT OR I'LL GET SNAPE!" Pansy yelled flopping her blankets angrily. i Why are they in here/i

"Hermione, did you have a bad dream?" Parvati asked. i HERMIONE! What are they on about/i

Pansy shook her head, thinking she had had too much Firewhisky last night in the Slytherin Common Room, and walked towards the bathroom. She looked up at the mirror and screamed at the top of her lungs, sending owls and pigeons flying off the roof.

She took a strand of her frizzy, brown hair and looked into her dark brown eyes. She was Hermione Granger, the bookworm, smart aleck, know-it-all Mudblood.

Lavender banged on the door. "Hermione, are you okay?" she asked, getting worried.

"Go away, Brown - er… Lavender. I don't feel very well." Pansy stared at her reflection once more. 'I look like a lion with Granger's hair!'

Pansy rolled her eyes. 'Must have been that stupid spell Blaise taught me, I'm going to give him a whack on the head for being such a twit! Oh Merlin, Granger's clothes are so…Grangerish...' She picked up a sleeve, wearing a look of disgust.

"Lavender, dear?" Pansy asked sweetly.

"Hmm?" She turned around, still having half her eyeliner on.

"Do you have any…better clothes?" Pansy dropped one of Hermione's white shirts with disgust. Lavender's eyes almost popped out.

"What? Clothes as in good clothes?" Lavender smirked. Pansy nodded. "Hermione, you finally popped out of your shell!" She got up, rummaged through her trunk,threw Pansy some latest clothes in the magical world. She stood up, about to give the dear Mudblood's face a makeover.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. She felt warm and cosy…warm. She turned around to face a half-naked, charming, gorgeous Slytherin Prince and screamed.

"Malfoy! What are you doing in my room with your pratty arms around me?" Hermione shrieked. Several boys looked at Hermione as if to say 'Has she gone mad?'.

"Pansy, calm down, we just had a couple of Firewhiskys and you fell asleep." Draco assured her. "And this is not your room."

"PANSY? What Pansy!" Hermione choked. "And this is my room!" She glanced around to see half-naked boys around her and screamed, jumping off the bed and locking herself in the bathroom. But not before yelling, "You PERVERTED SLYTHERIN!"

"She must have slept on the wrong side of the bed, don't worry, mate." Blaise patted Draco's back. Draco stared at the bathroom door.

"It's not like I care about her or anything…she just seems strange!" Draco flopped down on his bed. "She even called me Malfoy…how is that not strange? Maybe she finally came to her senses that I don't like her."

Hermione stared at herself; she was Pansy Parkinson. She swayed a bit and clutched the sink for support, about to vomit, as she stared at the clothes she was wearing.

"Okay, I am Pansy. It's either Polyjuice potion or a spell." She paused, thinking hard, " That's it! Yesterday I was with Pansy, and her stupid spell must have caused this, making us switch bodies for some reason. I must talk to her…"


	2. Author's note Important

_Dear Readers, I have currently rewritten 'Switched for Good' because I thought it suxed big time. I know I haven't updated since…years lol but I will this time because I've rewritten it k? I love all o ya :D so if u want to read my rewritten one, which has a totally different biggening, wait it's almost totally different so I suggest u read it, so If u want to check that out, go to 'Switched for Good rewritten' on my stories. thank u :)_


End file.
